The Midday Impulse
by genki-escapist
Summary: Alex Jensen is a bit surprised that Dr. Sheldon Cooper would take a sudden break from his busy schedule. Missing scene from S6x03, "The Higgs Boson Observation."


**The Midday Impulse**

Alex Jensen trailed Dr. Sheldon Cooper into his office, holding a cup of green jello for his afternoon snack. She caught herself just in time to avoid bumping into his back when he suddenly stopped a few steps from the door and glanced around.

"Is something different here?" he asked. Before she could speak, he added: "That was a rhetorical question of course, since you don't have an eidetic memory like I do." He took his seat and frowned at his desk. "Did you misplace my stapler?"

She blinked, remembering that she had collated his elementary school doodles by year. "I might've replaced it slightly different while filing—"

He shook his head. "Don't do that, I don't like that."

"I'll remember that, Dr. Cooper," she said, not taking offense. Coming from a family of academics, she was used to the quirkier ones. Though admittedly, Dr. Cooper took eccentricity to the extreme end of the parameter…

She was startled to realize that he was taking deep, relaxed breaths, as if he was meditating, except he had a dreamy look on his face. "Ms. Jensen," he started, "did anyone call me?"

"Yes," she replied. "In fact several people did. I have the list and the messages."

"No need," he said. "Did an Amy Farrah Fowler call? She's my girlfriend." There was a gushing note of pride at the word 'girlfriend,' which would've surprised Alex, if not for the fact that he was already acting positively enraptured. Compared to the usual Sheldon Cooper, that is.

"There was indeed a call from an Amy, and she said she's your girlfriend." she confirmed. He held out a hand and she gave him his cellphone.

He pushed the first number on speed dial and gazed eagerly at the screen. "Hello Sheldon." Came the voice Alex spoke to earlier in the day. She returned to perusing the box of Sheldon's earlier work, while watching him furtively from the corner of her eye.

"Hello Amy." He was practically bouncing on his chair. "How are you?"

"After confirming that I had no cause for worrying about a… certain thing, I'm doing perfectly fine. How are you?"

"Good. They had lasagna and green jello at the cafeteria, so I had a satisfactory lunch." At the answer, Alex raised an eyebrow. She had fully expected him to hold a grudge over the errant cherry stem.

"Glad to hear it." A pause. "Not that I'm not glad to hear from you despite your busy schedule, but is there a reason for your call?"

"Hmm, nothing in particular. I simply thought that it was irresponsible of me to close communication lines without prior notice." He smiled a smile that was more suitable in the presence of small, furry mammals. Alex sniggered. Luckily, her boss was too focused on his cell phone to notice.

"Oh really?" The question sounded both sultry-vixen and not-going-to-take-any-shit at the same time.

"Yes," Sheldon hurriedly said. "After all, the Relationship Agreement calls for open communication, to be suspended only after a 24-hour notice or during an emergency." So they really did have a relationship agreement. Alex mused and came to the idea that it might be good to apply that for her next relationship.

"Very well," the voice from the other end purred.

"By the way, you look... _different_."

"Different? In what way?"

"Umm…" he bit his lip and tilted his head. "Well… I'm not really sure. But there's something different. Aha!" He snapped his fingers. "You're not wearing your glasses."

Amused laughter pealed from his phone. "There's no getting anything past you, is there?"

He grinned smugly. "Of course not."

"Do you like it or do you dislike it?"

"It's okay," he said. "Either way you look appealing—" he jolted and blushed bright red. "I mean, you look as appealing as before… that is, you're…"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," came the reply, before he could stammer some more.

"As well you should," he nearly squeaked, still flushed.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'm having lunch with Penny."

"Alright. Skype at our usual time?" He smiled again before ending the call. He put down his phone and stared at it for a few blissful seconds before turning to Alex. "Ms. Jensen, until further notice, there would be no need to hold calls from Amy Farrah Fowler. Unless of course, I'm in the middle of solving an equation. Or doing a simulation. Or in the comfort room."

"How about lunch?" she asked.

He waved a hand. "It's fine. We often Skype breakfast/lunch/dinner."

"Noted." She suppressed a chuckle. She was starting to think that he didn't have one, but she had now discovered Dr. Sheldon Cooper's soft spot. She remembered her Dad, always glued to his telescopes and computers, but he always came running when her Mom made dinner… or an explosion in her lab.

He was muttering to himself as he made minor adjustments to the articles on his desk. "I should ask Raj about which restaurant to go to during next Date Night…"

"I could ask him for you," she volunteered. "He seems nice… too bad about that mutism problem."

"Feel sorry for people on your own time," he chided. She returned to the contents of the box. Then she heard him say testily: "… Well?"

"Pardon?"

"I thought you were going to ask Raj," he griped.

She nodded knowingly. "Of course." She all but skipped out of the office. She was willing to bet that Sheldon Cooper would be less… difficult, to work with after a successful Date Night. She looked forward to meeting that girlfriend that appeared to have bewitching powers. Maybe even suggest that she come over to have lunch with Sheldon...

"Now where would Dr. Koothrappali be?" she wondered aloud. She now remembered that she'd heard his name from People Magazine's 30 Under 30 and her Dad had been interested in his work. Perhaps she could use a few minutes to talk to her about it. Even if he'd probably have to write it down instead.

**Author's Notes:** I like Alex, and if she ever comes back, I hope Rajex happens. And I would so love to see her befriend Amy and help her with some seduction schemes. (And, assuming that Sheldon and Raj still work together, Alex would be getting Raj out of the way. Win-win all around!)


End file.
